Boatos
by capuccinoecanela
Summary: Alguns boatos são mesmo verdadeiros, afinal. Por um bom motivo, afinal. Para Anne :


Disclaimer – Você já sabe que nada é meu.

_(E a falta de aspas em algumas frases é proposital, por uma questão de ritmo.)_

**Acho de bom gosto avisar que a fic é nonsense e completamente lúdica e que eu não me responsabilizo pelos danos cerebrais que ela vai te causar D:**

**

* * *

**

**Boatos**

_(Hao é um garoto estranho, muito estranho é o que diz a senhora de cabelo grisalho, mais rugas do que seria possível contabilizar e um vestido azul clarinho com branco tal qual o de Dorothy em sua terra de Oz particular.)_

I. O início

Pondera-se a cerca de quantas formas existem de quebrar o braço – direito ou esquerdo, tanto faz - de alguém. Eu posso pensar em, _pelo menos,_ dezessete delas. O problema é que o braço era meu e eu definitivamente não queria descobrir qual maneira ele iria escolher.

Eu estivera preso por mais semanas do que poderia contar.

No começo, as coisas tinham sido bem tranqüilas. Uma consulta com o psiquiatra, um carregamento de caixas de rivotril, a minha generosidade em partilhá-lhos e juras de amizade eterna de todos os criminosos da região. Praticamente um pacto de paz. E era engraçado porque você não consegue dormir na cadeia. Há algo no ar e é simplesmente impossível. Mas eu nunca tinha me sentido incomodado pela insônia.

Mesmo estando cercado por um bando de idiotas que só pensavam no próximo banho de sol no pátio ou na próxima partidinha de xadrez. Ah, mas dessa vez eu ganho de você, Hao – é o que o garoto de olhos azuis diz. Você geralmente esperaria que olhos azuis fossem os mais amedrontadores – daqueles que te despem e parecem enxergar cada minúsculo pedacinho de você, mas com o garoto de olhos azuis era diferente. E comigo também, porque, às vezes, o olhar opressor-e-rubro-e-escuro certo fazia milagres acontecerem.

E aí eu fugi.

Ou era o que eu pretendia até o idiota em questão pegar o meu braço e tentar quebrar todos os ossos que conseguisse.

Veja bem, quando a pessoa que está tentando quebrar o seu braço realmente te odeia, ela vai tentar escolher a maneira mais dolorosa na qual ela conseguir pensar. Então de algum jeito – e eu certamente não sei como, até hoje – me soltei e bati e corri e toda a coisa CSI que você possa imaginar.

E fugi.

É engraçado que o primeiro lugar no qual eu pensei tenha sido a casa de Anna.

Anna era a mulher do meu irmão.

Meu irmão, Yoh, tinha morrido _a long, long time ago_. Eu fora casado também, entretanto, não me lembro se minha mulher continua viva _ou não_. Só me lembro de ela ser dez centímetros mais alta, dez anos mais velha, e dez seja-lá-qual-for-a-unidade-de-medida-que-você-usa-pra-isso mais inocente que eu. Facilmente manipulável, não foi por acaso que nosso casamento transformara-se numa piada.

Muito diferente de Anna, mas Anna era diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que você poderia conhecer. Quando adentrei a porta da casa pequena e simples, ela ergueu os olhos e eu pude constatar que era a sétima vez na vida em que eu a surpreendia.

(Mesmo que os olhos negros não expressassem nada porque Anna tinha alguma coisa assustadoramente de parecida comigo em si mesma e isso até tornava fácil qualquer interpretação de suas atitudes a meu ver.)

Nenhum de nós era dado a sentimentalismos baratos, portanto esqueça a parte do abraço de livro ou filme romântico.

Não me lembro de muito do que aconteceu depois de eu ter chegado. Nada faz muito sentido – eu nunca fiz sentido e sei disso, mas as coisas ao meu redor eram todas tão entediantes e previsíveis e de repente _buum_ não era mais.

Ah, a loucura, meu caro – chega e você nem percebe, até matar a vizinha (_só um exemplo_, eu não matei _realmente _a vizinha – apesar de ela merecer isso com toda aquela afetação ao meu redor e seus vestidos enojadamente floridos).

II. O clímax ou a falta dele.

Anna era um nome feito pra ela, certamente. Não como alguém que você conhece e diz ah, é, esse nome tem tudo a ver com você – assim: no piloto automático. Anna que tinha aprendido a escrever o próprio nome com crayon na parede dos fundos da casa, que tinha sido cantado numa festa de aniversário, que tinha sido sussurrado durante o sexo, que tinha sido chamado e gritado e Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna. Anna era mesmo um nome muito bom pra ela.

E então estávamos deitados em uma banheira de (boneca) porcelana branca, polida, bonita, exemplar, com uma garrafa de uísque barato e a tempestade sacudindo a casa inteira – ou era uma ilusão sonora e óptica muito boa ou era o uísque (mas nenhum de nós dois realmente cogitou essa hipótese). E Anna não era o tipo de garota assustada. Eu duvidava que ela tivesse mesmo medo de qualquer coisa, até mesmo de dor como qualquer pessoa normal, mas Anna tinha medo de trovões, compreende? Talvez por alguém que tenha morrido em meio a uma tempestade, talvez por um trauma de infância, talvez por um desses pequenos contos que a gente transforma em dramas trágicos de nossa pequena literatura particular.

Não é amor, a alma dela grita, enquanto a mão dela sussurra apertando a minha que sabe que eu só estou lá porque eu a acho fraca e medrosa e que isso não significa mesmo nada demais.

(Não é verdade, talvez Anna tenha sido a pessoa mais forte que eu conheci – não que eu vá admitir isso em qualquer outra próxima encarnação ou mesmo nessa – e eu seguro a mão dela enquanto o mundo sacode lá fora e eu a beijo e não é o coração chacoalhando o corpo inteiro como magia, é só a tempestade sacudindo o mundo.)

III. Prelúdio do fim

_O fato de eu ter pateticamente sonhado com ele não tinha nada de romântico. Era o meu subconsciente tentando me alertar- tire-o de sua vida enquanto há tempo. De modo que eu fiquei bem feliz em acordar do beijo até me deparar com os olhos castanhos do Hao na minha frente e ele me beijou de verdade e eu disse hummmm a gente tá mesmo perdido e, e, e._

É o que você pensou, eu tenho certeza. As palavras estavam escritas em nanquim no ar.

IV. O fim

Anna, por vezes, parecia indecifrável para o resto do mundo como se não só usasse uma máscara de Pierrot como as cortinas vermelhas do palco de Colombina.

(No folclore, o Arlequim anda invisível ou bem escondido entre as pessoas nas ruas agitadas, pode ser visto somente de relance pelos idosos, pelas damas novas e de boa educação e pelas crianças. Esses momentos tipicamente acontecem quando Arlequim está roubando pirulitos, balas, fumo, doces e coisas preciosas, para depois geralmente escondê-los das crianças.)

Era assim, quase indecifráveis aos olhos do mundo, que nós estávamos sentados num banco de pedra em uma ponte por onde era possível ver os carros correndo como um mar lá embaixo.

- Seria de bom gosto se nós nos casássemos, sabe, Hao. Eu, como herdeira de Yoh, e você como sobrevivente da família Asakura.

- Você usaria um vestido de noiva, branco e cheio de rendas, Anna? – eu perguntei sorrindo do meu jeito habitual.

E um sorriso sincero começou a surgir nos lábios dela também – daqueles que você só vê três ou quatro vezes na vida. E soltou um suspiro aliviado de mulher-que-vê-o-marido-voltando-da-guerra-ainda-em-vestido-com-o-uniforme-do-exército em sua Pearl Harbor imaginária que mais pareceu um suspiro de a-gente-tá-mesmo-numa-situação-de-merda-hein.

**- Não.**

As nereidas clamando por Ulisses e a loucura clamando por você, meu bem.

_(Hao e Anna têm uma relação estranha, muito estranha é o que diz a senhora de cabelo grisalho, mais rugas do que seria possível contabilizar e um vestido azul clarinho com branco tal qual o de Dorothy em seu mundo de Oz particular.)_

Alguns boatos são mesmo verdadeiros, afinal.

Por um bom motivo, afinal.

* * *

n/a – aiai, não sei o que dizer não, minha gente. Ah, sim, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, ANNE 8D, ME MANDA O SEU AUTÓGRAFO PELO CORREIO, HEIN, HEIN, dia treze é um bom dia pra fazer aniversário /random.

Não, mas sério, ficou curtinha – como não poderia deixar de ser – e indigna, mas mesmo assim o que dizem por aí é que o que vale é a intenção, né. Esperemos que seja verdade. Enfim... então eu vou indo :D, sinta-se à vontade pra comentar mesmo que seja pra dizer que ficou ruim e que eu não deveria escrever nunca mais D:

Mentira, não diz isso não se não eu choro :(

Muack, galerinha do barulho.

(15/09 - Passando para consertar erros. E CARAMBA, VOCÊS NEM PRA ME AVISAR, HEIN. Magoei. Mentira, nem magoei, eu perdôo vocês. /bipolar)


End file.
